


咖啡馆话剧

by GarciaVivar



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarciaVivar/pseuds/GarciaVivar





	咖啡馆话剧

这个周五，我走进我近日常去的那家咖啡馆，准备在那里看一晚上书。在我到那里十几分钟之后，咖啡刚刚呈上不久，门前风铃的摇摆打扰了老爵士唱片的滋滋作响。一个戴眼镜和贝雷帽的年轻男孩走进来，他看起来大约十八九岁，一副大学新生的模样，腋下夹着一些杂乱无章的稿纸，神情疲惫。

他坐了下来，轻轻咳嗽两声，纸堆在桌面上。一张纸飘落在地，他弯腰捡起来，不耐烦地嘟囔了几个字，这才举起一只手，示意服务员前来点单。

* * *

 

（幕布升起）

（第一幕）

_年轻作家坐在咖啡桌边，在一堆粗糙的黄纸上写字。_

服务生（端着一杯黑咖啡）：先生，打扰了。

作家（匆匆抬头）：谢谢——马上——行了。（把笔在纸上点了几下，将稿纸收拢，放在脚边）

 _服务生呈咖啡，退下_ 。

作家（把杯子凑到唇边，自言自语）：每天都寡淡……咖啡淡如水，似水年华！我的女士，我每天都乏味得紧，无病呻吟。听这音乐——靡靡之音！那边的女士，皱着眉头，摊开书本，在她布尔乔亚的冷漠忧郁里沉浸！生存无忧，但她生了病，心病，每时每刻都想要死！怎么回事？那里有人挣扎地活，这里有人一心想死。上帝不公平……！女士，我们的生活多么百无聊赖，多么臃肿，多么荒唐啊……

一个男人（快步走进来，风随着他的脚步落入咖啡馆）：小狼啊，我的小狼，天气可冷！

作家（叹息）：瘦骨嶙峋地插进这一团温软，这不是你的地方……

男人（快活地笑起来）：傻孩子，又在说你的梵文。（将手贴在作家双颊上）冷，真的冷，你没听到风吗？人都要被吹走啦，大风从海上来。你呀，小狼！（用手指刮了刮作家的鼻头）你什么时候能到人间去看一看呢？

作家（厌烦地）：看还是不看，那不都是一个样子？我知道那些没有见过的事。看还是不看，有什么意思呢？唉，你！如果我不爱你就好了！不要在这里碰我，在诸多眼睛之下，徒惹反感……

男人：得了，小狼。我们从不反感爱。

作家：爱？你以为你明白爱？——我的老天，爱，我们是在犯罪，你却管这叫爱。看，看，那位女士没有爱人，她优哉游哉，自由自在；我爱上你，不得不从学校溜出来，天寒地冻，精神紧绷！你还要说这些话来戏弄我！

男人（朝着惊讶地抬起头的女人摆摆手）：请别见怪，女士，他一向如此！

作家：我……

男人：我说我们不如尽早到旅馆去，嗯？来一杯酒，来一支烟，让你这紧绷的精神松上一松，小家伙。

_作家张开嘴，又把嘴闭上。他重复这样的动作两三次，最后认命地点头，站起身。_

男人：你的稿子……？

作家（摆手）：留在这里吧，都是些无病呻吟的东西！如果一个什么人来了，叫他捡起来随意翻上一翻，还多少有些价值……（转身离开）

_男人无奈地耸肩，弯腰捡起稿纸，收进大衣之中。_

（第一幕 终）

* * *

 

他们走了。我站起身来，也准备要离开此地，回到我的旅馆。我到这座城市将将几日，尚且没能找到正式的落脚之处。我走得很慢，前方不远不近的地方，是两个在路灯下纠缠的身影。那个学生，我想，是个街头嬉皮士的情人！瞧着他的样子，这或许也是合适的。他看起来与那男人有些近似，尽管我说不清为何如此。

我回到旅馆，隔壁房间传来那种声音。你明白，在这种廉价住处常会听到的声音。不得不听了一阵，我才发现，这竟是来自于那年轻作家与他的男人。

* * *

 

（第二幕）

_女人坐在旅店又窄又旧的床上，听着那声响。_

男人（呻吟）：小狼，你写了这些淫诗，是为我吗？

作家（将口中含着的东西吐出）：你将我的作品称为淫诗？——谁允许你捡起它们？

作家：哦，放松，孩子。慢慢来，它们和你一样很有味道。你准备好了吗？

作家（沉默半晌）：好了。来吧。

_一些悉悉索索的动静，床吱扭作响。有什么被撕开，有一些不可名状的湿滑水声。年轻作家压制着喉咙里有些痛苦的叫唤。_

女士（掩住嘴）：哦，这……上帝。

_交合声，肉体相互撞击。两个人都发出愉悦的叫喊。_

男人：“他从内部溶解我，质地上等的绸缎啊，我的晨星。罪过，神，我明知这是罪过。让他惩罚我，我的爱人，用他的极乐。”这是在说我吗，宝贝，我亲爱的小狼？

作家（呜咽）：是的……

男人（声音轻柔，有些难言的哀伤）：你对所有情人都这样说，对吗？

作家：不，不，你是我唯一的……

男人：何必如此说谎？我们都知道。

作家：不！你为什么要猜忌我？啊？（忽然激烈地喘息）我只有你，只有……

男人（压低声音）：最好是这样，小狼。我亲爱的小狼。

女士：这算什么？这真是我见过最离奇的事，令人困惑！

（第二幕 终）

（落幕 剧终）

* * *

 

后来？后来我睡着了。再后来我醒来，在床上，久久地回忆昨夜听到的对话。那奇怪的年轻作家，他奇怪的情人。我似乎瞥见了爱的真身。那作家是对的，我生活忧郁，但至少没有爱情需要烦恼……

* * *

 

“这是我最奇怪的实验。”年轻的作家摘下眼镜，现在他坐在宿舍亮着灯的桌前。他的男朋友走过来，亲密地搂着他的肩膀，蹭着他的面颊——那男人并非街头嬉皮，事实上是他的舍友，他的同学。

“将话剧真实地表演出来……真实，你感受到它的魅力了吗？”


End file.
